mencufandomcom-20200216-history
79th Krippan Empire
"If there's any nation on Mencu that can stop these marauders, it's '79. Not even the Sayenzi Imperium at the height of its power would stand a chance—and I know, because I ruled the Sayenzi Imperium at the height of its power." ~Zivia Severa Vizori~ The 79th Krippan Empire (sometimes referred to as "the 79th Empire" or simply "79") was, as its name suggests, the 79th incarnation of the infamous Krippan Empire. It was an incredibly powerful nation that persisted for hundreds of years as a powerful cultural, economic, and militaristic superpower that expanded its borders through trade and more so, through conquest. By the latter end of the 182nd Age, it surpassed the Empire of Koldia to become the most powerful country in the world. Its power and influence would spread far beyond Munjang-Îue, where it took over or absorbed many parts of Tsominku as well. Despite the 182nd Age's unusually long length, the 79th Krippan Empire was recorded as the most powerful country of the Age. It also surpassed the 64th Krippan Empire to become known as the most powerful empire in Krippan history, and later grew to be the most powerful nation in all of Mencu's recorded history. History Like every iteration of the Krippan Empire, '79' came into being during a period of national struggle and danger, after the traditional Republic of Krippa became too weak to hold itself together. As the leadership of the republic capitulated and gave in to the military pressure, stronger leaders emerged from the woodwork and brought the empire back into being, which in turn caused the empire to reemerge and become the most powerful nation of the Age. The empire truly emerged after the Siege of Shangda-Fei, where Liberty and the 251st Children's Division which was under her supervision helped drive back invading Shinzoka as well as rebellious Krippans. While she is lauded for these efforts singlehandedly, she firmly attributes some of it to Regiment 648 as well. "First" 79th Krippan Empire A short-lived Krippan Empire was formed during the Three Factions War on Munjang-Îue, founded and based out of the state of Xin-Moxige after Liberty Tezeru Mežkiel 4 staged a coup and overthrew the government of the state. Xin-Moxige was effectively administered with the same type of rulership and government that past Krippan Empires used, and as the war continued, the empire wound up absorbing 19 other Krippan states, effectively controlling more than half of the country by the time the war had come to an end. It also expanded into neighboring Krawvill, claiming at least three of the nation's southwestern provinces by the end of The Rebirth of Krippa. This empire was colloquially called the "First" 79th empire due to the shortness of its existence. Liberty had vowed beforehand to relinquish her power and step down from the throne after the war had ended and Krawvill had been driven back, and as such, she relinquished control of the territories and states she had seized during the war, including even ceding the three occupied provinces back to Krawvill. There was controversy in her abdication, since she transferred all power over to fellow Lakamaté Idoma Akako Larson 7, who in turn made her his right hand, and thus Liberty remained in a formidable position of power without the stress f actually having to be the leader. Most states went peacefully after some negotiations, but the state of Xin-Moxige, particularly the capitol city of Shangda-Fei where the empire had begun and that had seen great power and prosperity under the control of Liberty, was much more hesitant to return to what they referred to as "a republic too weak to hold them together". Nevertheless, they rejoined the republic without bloodshed, and all was well again for a time. "Second" 79th Krippan Empire While Liberty ceded the lands of the empire back into the still-weak republic of Krippa, it did not take long before someone became ambitious enough to bring back the empire. Eventually, following in Liberty's footsteps, Varsha Zenzi Zakau led a revolution in Xin-Moxige, bringing back the Krippan Empire and bringing Idoma back into power. Many of the people still supported the idea of the empire even after Liberty's abdication, and so this idea was welcomed back with open arms. It quickly spread to the neighboring states, and even into the Krawvillzé provinces captured by Liberty a few years earlier. This paved the way for Krippa to carve its way through the old republic, as well as through Krawvill, and become the dominant world power of the 182nd Age. However, the conquest of the 79th Krippan Empire did not stop there. Taking advantage of Krawvill's precarious situation, Varsha led a massive army of Zaderei deep into the heart of Krawvill, sacking capital Clazdian, and either slaying or making examples of every member of the Shinzoka Grandmaster Council. By the time the Krippans were done with Krawvill, it effectively ceased to exist. Within a few years, the entire subcontinent of Munjang-Îue was under Krippzé control, but the spread of the Empire was only beginning. From there the imperialistic nation moved west, annexing many Madizi territories through economics and trade deals, and peacefully annexing the vampire state of Sezonzé, despite the differences and previous animosity that existed between vampires and Zaderei. They ceased their push westward after taking Sayenzi, and after reaching the Aurum Forest. Naming Unlike a great many Krippan Empires before it, however, the 79th Krippan Empire existed in two iterations. This briefly caused a small division among historians: some believed the two iterations comprised the 79th and 80th Empires respectively; while others believed that the flames of the empire had never been fully extinguished after Liberty had abdicated. While Xin-Moxige peacefully returned to the short-lived interim republic between the first and second 79th Krippan Empires, the spirit and desire for the empire to remain never truly died in the capital city of Shangda-Fei, and thus historically the empire was considered to have been continuous from the time Liberty reorganized it up until present day, where it still stands. Because of the relative short life of the "first" 79th Empire and the fact that it was almost exactly identical to the "second" 79th Empire, most people accept that both iterations were part of the 79th Krippan Empire. Organization The 79th Krippan Empire was revolutionary because it upset the previous balance of Krippa, dissolving the original Krippan Triumvirate by moving both the military and political centers of the nation to Shangda-Fei in Xin-Moxige. There was a brief interregnum period between the dissolution of the old triumvirate and the establishment of the new one, but ultimately, the city of Alinor remained the nation's primary economic hub, being the only city of the original triumvirate to maintain its former position—and later becoming the 2nd most economically powerful city in all of Mencu. Furthermore, the method of its organization was unorthodox in comparison and contrast to most other empires. While conventionally the empire usually formed after Krippan citizens were dissatisfied with the state of the republic, '79 was formed in the heat of battle by a forceful coup of a Krippan State before expanding into other states and eventually taking over almost all of Krippa and even parts of neighbouring Krawvill. After the eruption of Scarlet Mountain and the annihilation of the Shinzoka Grandmaster Council, Krawvill had effectively dissolved, and thus the entire continent of Munjang-Îue fell under Krippan control. Like those before it, the empire is ruled by a sovereign emperor or empress, although considering the ambitions of its founder, Liberty established herself as "Divine Empress", a title she passed onto fellow Lakamaté Idoma Akako Larson 7 (as "Divine Emperor") shortly after the war had concluded. Role in the Series The 79th Krippan Empire plays a pivotal role in the later volumes of The Crest of Zabutur, with its power and influence spreading across Mencu in a way not seen since the Sayenzi Imperium. ''The Crown of Zivia'' The 79th Krippan Empire is little more than a whisper on the wind or a dream in the minds of imperailist Krippans during the events of The Crown of Zivia, which takes place years before its eventual founder was even born. The Crusade of Zulera The 79th Krippan Empire is little more than a whisper on the wind or a dream in the minds of imperailist Krippans during the events of The Crusade of Zulera, although The Shadows of Shinzoka While the 79th Krippan Empire is still little more than a whisper, the fracturing of the Republic of Krippa as seen in The Shadows of Shinzoka serves as foreshadowing that the nation is not very stable and that change is on the horizon, which is the premise of the following volume. The Rebirth of Krippa The Rebirth of Krippa is named after the rise of the 79th Krippan Empire, where said entity rises from the ashes of the old failing republic that was torn apart by the Kukaña in the south and the Shinzoka in the north. Founded in the heart of Xin-Moxige by Commander Liberty, it spread rapidly across western Krippa and even into southwest Krawvill. While peace talks were made and the Krawvillzé provinces were ceded back to their native country, the empire eventually wound up conquering the entire subcontinent and effectively erased Krawvill from the map. See Also * Krippan Empire * 64th Krippan Empire * Idoma Akako Larson 7 * Liberty Tezeru Mežkiel 4 * Krippa * Krawvill-Krippa War * The Rebirth of Krippa * Krawvill * Scarlet Mountain * Siege of Shangda-Fei * Xin-Moxige Category:Nations Category:Locations